


Шифр

by Remira



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: Намджун ищет свой путь, а Джексон... Джексон тоже что-то ищет. Хоть и не понимает пока, что именно.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение со всем, ничего святого, Америка - пряничная страна, BH и JYP - агентства фей-крёстных, исповедующих принцип «чем бы детки не тешились, лишь бы вернулись и отработали», рэпсон - два единорога, терудай - две девственницы, тайм-лайн вышел в окно, а аушки для слабаков.
> 
> Написано в рамках HQ!!miniSW'17 для команды Terushima x Daichi.

_– Слушай своё сердце, только оно укажет тебе путь.  
– Хуйню же опять укажет.  
– Хуйня и есть твой путь._

Джексона не назвать самым везучим человеком в мире, но если уж ему фартит, то по-крупному. Родители, прослушивание в Дживайпи, ребята, сообщение в половину второго ночи.

«Завтра самолёт в США», – сходу интригует Намджун, по привычке не размениваясь на приветствия.

«круть. привезёшь мне бургеров?»

Телефон молчит почти четверть часа и оживает, когда мысли уже сбиваются с одной на другую, приобретая характерный оттенок сонливой иррациональности.

«Я не знаю, вернусь ли», – Джексон щурится – экран слепит даже с убавленной яркостью – и перечитывает сообщение раз пять, не меньше, но так и не догоняет.

Что значит: не знает? Что значит: не знает – вернётся ли?

Джексон дрожащими пальцами вразнобой тычет в изумлённые и гневные смайлики, требуя ответов, и продолжает сверлить взглядом сообщение. Намджун набирает его спустя ещё пару минут, за которые в голове Джексона успевают произойти апокалипсис и локальная революция, и долго что-то объясняет – про воздух, про путь, про необходимость сменить обстановку. Джексон слышит только его голос и интонации – спокойные, мягкие, уверенные. Которые вернее слов убеждают, что Намджун уже всё решил – для себя и с компанией наверняка тоже, и сейчас Джексона просто ставят перед фактом, спасибо и на том.

Джексон говорит:

– Хочу тебя проводить. Когда у тебя рейс?

– Джексон...

– Когда рейс? Я записываю.

Врёт, конечно. Цифры врезаются в память клеймом, зачем ему ручка?

* * *

Намджун долго рассматривает его и его розовый чемодан с Хэлло Китти. Ничего не спрашивает, просто начинает ржать. Джексон бы обиделся, если бы не принял это за молчаливое «да».

– Что ты творишь, придурок? – всё же подаёт голос Намджун, когда Джексон коленом подпихивает чемодан на ленту.

У него самого при себе только рюкзак и искреннее веселье во взгляде. И толстовка эта дурацкая с косой молнией до горловины. Джексон чуть все руки себе не стёр, пересматривая «Do You» по сотому кругу, и вовсе не потому, что находит монохромную эстетику такой залипательной, а голос Намджуна богичным. Хотя, конечно, находит – и залипательной, и богичным. Ему до подкожного зуда хочется узнать, как будет звучать этот голос в момент оргазма.

Но билет до Эл-Эй у него сейчас в руках совсем не поэтому. Просто Джексон железобетонно уверен, что нельзя бросать то, без чего жить не сможешь.

– Я вдруг понял, что страсть как хочу погреть кости под калифорнийским солнцем. Поучиться рэпу у чёрных братьев. Пожрать фирменных бургеров старика Дональда. Как тебе идея, а?

Джексон жмурится и мечтательно прикрывает глаза, с упоением изображая беспечного идиота. И Намджун, конечно, ему подыгрывает, но всё равно поддевает:

– И в Дживайпи твой душевный порыв так просто одобрили?

– Ну вот что ты начинаешь? Отпуск, чувак. Я чертовски давно не был в нормальном отпуске. Никому не нужен спятивший от стресса айдол. А вот с парнями были реальные трабблы, отбился взятками и обещанием слать влоги. Ты бы видел тот список, что мне заказали на сувениры!

Намджун кивает – на это и на всю его трескотню, и когда берёт им кофе – вкусный, со специями и сливками, как Джексон любит, и когда быстро набирает что-то на телефоне, хмурясь и беспокойно отбивая пальцами по колену. Не верит, ну и не надо, Джексон и сам представляет количество нулей в чужой неустойке и шокированные лица парней из группы. Только циклиться на этом некогда, потому что впереди у него – у них – увлекательное путешествие в альма-матер хип-хопа, яркая и свободная Америка, настоящее приключение, которое Джексона или доконает, или... чем чёрт не шутит. Попытаться – это ведь минимум, что он может?

* * *

Стоит стеклянным дверям аэропорта сомкнуться за их спинами, Намджун застывает как вкопанный, и Джексон от неожиданности чуть не утыкается носом ему в шею. Извиняется перед хмуро косящим на них мужчиной самой деловитой наружности и с любопытством крутит головой по сторонам.

Его немного ведёт после перелёта, затёкшие ноги ощущаются как не свои, а желудок швыряет между требованиями набить его немедленно и неделю не беспокоить, но всё это фиксируется каким-то дальним участком мозга, не отвлекая, не задевая. Джексон рассматривает череду подъезжающих и отъезжающих такси, спешащих людей, слышит перестук колёсиков по брусчатке и дальний гул взлетающих самолётов. Читает рекламные и информационные надписи на английском и дышит, дышит взахлёб чужим воздухом, насквозь пропитанным запахами разогретого асфальта, фритюра и безразличия.

Намджун тоже дышит, стоя к Джексону вполоборота, соприкасаясь плечами. В его пижонских круглых очках отражается лазурь неба с белыми проплешинами облаков. И солнце – слепит так, что больно глазам.

* * *

Они селятся в комнате над клубом, где днём для именинников действует пятидесятипроцентная скидка на караоке, а по вечерам устраивают дэнс-баттлы и читают рэп с такой скоростью, что у Джексона не всегда получается разобрать слова. Музыка обязательно мешала бы спать по ночам – если бы они спали.

Здесь же есть своя студия размером немногим больше, чем подсобки в здании Дживайпи, – захламлённая, тёмная, с винтажными постерами и газетными вырезками на стенах, змеящимися по давно не мытому полу проводами и стеллажами, ломящимися от дисков и макулатуры. На микшерном пульте половину стёршихся надписей уже не прочесть, а у компьютерного кресла не достаёт спинки. Кажется, что музыкой тут пропитаны даже разводы на мониторе.

Джексон не так себе всё представлял. Не этого ждал.

Джексон испытывает какой-то почти суеверный, трепетный ужас.

И Джексон в восторге.

– Нашёл чувака по интернету, – отвечает Намджун на не сформулированный, но наверняка написанный поперёк лба вопрос, и устраивает на столе пару шуршащих пакетов – у Джексона рот наполняется слюной от запаха цыплёнка и димсамов, стоит тому переступить порог.

Всё это как-то сюрреально и похоже на завязку самого клишированного американского сериала о подростках. Слишком хорошо, чтобы случиться с ними взаправду, но не в правилах Джексона придираться к подаркам.

Джексон проваливается в атмосферу, в Америку, как проваливается босыми ступнями в мелкий сыпучий песок городского пляжа.

Джексон знакомится с приятелем Намджуна по переписке и поваром из китайской забегаловки через дорогу, знакомится с половиной рэперской и молодёжной тусовки, что отирается в клубе по вечерам, знакомится с парочкой ребят-японцев, живущих через стенку на тех же правах закадычных друзей. Улыбается туристам, делает комплименты красивым девушкам и Намджуну. Тот дразнит его балаболкой, закатывает глаза и пятернёй отпихивает лицо, когда Джексон влезает в его личное пространство намного дальше, чем позволено другу. Джексон не обижается. Джексон плавает, бегает, находит баскетбольную площадку и до головокружения фристайлит с уличными танцорами прямо посреди широкого тротуара. Джексон заедает шоколадное мороженое заварной лапшой и запивает фантой, строчит одно сообщение за другим в католк группе и залипает на умудрившемся по-турецки усесться на компьютерном недо-кресле Намджуне.

Намджун тоже не скучает и, по правде сказать, не очень-то похож на человека, уткнувшегося в стену поперёк жизненного пути.

Намджун без вопросов слоняется вместе Джексоном – спокойный и расслабленный, всегда на полшага позади. Легко подхватывает разговоры и ест всё, что Джексон сваливает в продуктовую корзину. Послушно держится подальше от кухни и барной стойки, притаскивает в студию новенький комп и звуковика. Ломает. Создаёт.

Иногда пропадает где-то.

Всегда носит с собой блокноты, которые исписывает один за другим.

Мешает бренды и шмотьё с развалов распродаж и пляжного рынка и выглядеть при этом умудряется так, что Джексону с трудом удаётся не пялиться слишком уж откровенно. В козырьке его кепки два металлических колечка – раза в три крупнее тех, что в ушах, которые Джексон периодически облизывает взглядом, а хочет – языком.

Они оба очень подходят Америке. Со своим беглым английским, со своими кепками, повёрнутыми козырьками назад или накинутыми на вытравленные волосы капюшонами. Намджун – с солнечными улыбками, ямочками и дружелюбием, открытым, но твёрдо держащим границы, за которые чужим ход заказан. Джексон – с тягой ко всему новому и блестящему, с необъятным желанием объять весь мир, или хотя бы облапить всех приглянувшихся в поле зрения.

Они подходят беспокойным, покрытым историей улицам Комтона и карамельным козинакам на Пирсе, подходят прокуренным, забивающимся вспышками света под веки клубам и уличным рэп-импровизациям. Джексон уверен: попади они в Нью-Йорк или Циско – так же идеально вписались бы в пейзаж стеклянных небоскрёбов и викторианских особняков, сделали бы отличные селки на фоне жёлтых такси и скатывающихся по склонам трамвайчиков. Намджуну понравилось бы в Национальной библиотеке, Джексону – на Таймс-сквер.

Джексон боится, что однажды Намджун выйдет из дома и не вернётся, растворится, потеряется в переплетении улиц, как сотни детей до него. Что тогда делать Джексону? Что делать Джексону, если потеряется он сам? Это ведь Намджун ищет свой путь, а Джексон... он тоже что-то ищет. Не понимает пока, что именно, но крабовые чипсы среди многообразия «барбекю» и «сыра» кажутся ему достойным вариантом для первого квеста.

* * *

В головокружительном угаре проходит полторы недели, а потом что-то сдвигается, смещается в тектонических пластах вселенной.

Джексон красит ногти серебристым лаком.

Намджун читает новостную ленту: новый виток обострения конфликта в Сирии, у берегов Новой Зеландии гибнут киты.

Один из соседей-японцев снова набивает мячом прямо в смежную стену, пока второй трещит без умолку – их голоса идут созвучным шумовым фоном к тому, в который превратились все мысли Джексона, потому что...

Джексону сперва кажется, что он всё-таки словил тепловой, но он смаргивает раз, другой, а видение всё не проходит. Над воротом провисшей футболки, прямо по позвонку чёрным печатным шрифтом выведено «вершина».

– Тебя сожрут с потрохами, – с уже знакомой смесью ужаса и восторга шепчет Джексон и тянется рукой, чтобы потрогать. Просто не может удержаться.

Намджун вздрагивает под прикосновением, но не отстраняется. Замирает напряжённо, – Джексон чувствует, как каменеют мышцы под тёплой кожей, когда он, больше не проронив ни слова, тянет футболку вверх.

На спине у Намджуна целое облако слов, латиница вперемешку с кругляшами хангыля. На спине у Намджуна «ноу мо дрим», «цель», «связь», «фундамент». «Сожги здесь всё» и «пепел». «Несовершенство».

– Не сожрут, – выдыхает Намджун вместе с воздухом и оборачивается так резко, что Джексон не успевает отступить, оказываясь с ним нос к носу.

Глаза у Намджуна на мгновение вспыхивают нездоровым азартом, но тот сразу выцветает до уже знакомой непоколебимой уверенности, а та – до мягкой, полной приязни насмешки. Джексону от неё щекотно.

У Джексона в голове теснятся десятки вариантов, от адекватных до в край укуренных, но он больше не развивает тему, только требовательно усаживает Намджуна на подоконник и долго водит подушечками пальцев по чуть шероховатым линиям. Чёрный оказывается никаким не чёрным – на солнечном свете чернила отчётливо отливают шоколадным; хочется лизнуть.

Намджун легко идёт на мировую – тишина за прикосновения, – и больше не вздрагивает, даже когда Джекснон трогает «музыку» самым кончиком языка. А на следующий день притаскивает флакончик с хной, кисть и несколько перьев.

Джексон даже не разочаровывается, потому что Намджун просит дописать «солнце», просит дописать «свет» и «тьма». Джексону требуется два дня и стопка виски, чтобы решиться спросить – можно ли ему добавить своё? – и он решается, но стоит заткнуться и замереть в ожидании, как его разбирает нервной икотой. Намджун ржёт как тварь, пока Джексон ругается и ищет бутылку с водой, а потом просто кивает, и Джексон долго рассматривает переплетающиеся между собой «путь» и «перемены» и дописывает: «любовь». Дописывает «доверие» и «обернись». Первые буквы получаются чуть кривоватыми, но Джексон делает вид, что так и задумано, и в конце концов всё получается, как надо.

* * *

Джексону нужно слишком много успеть и слишком много вместить, чтобы тратиться на события, людей, эмоции, которые ему неприятны. Но.

Дождь и дерьмовую погоду Джексон ненавидит всем сердцем; ненавидит сырость и влагу, шквальный ветер, хмарь, что затягивает небо, и угрюмые, раздражённые лица прохожих.

Ливень застаёт его на выходе из супермаркета за пару кварталов от дома – единственном на округу, где верный принципам Джексон отыскал целый отдел корейских товаров. В одной руке у него целлофановый пакет с весёленьким смайликом, а в другой – кофе со льдом для Намджуна. Джексон не понимает, как можно любить кофе холодным, но даже не замечает, как высасывает половину, пока топчется под навесом в ожидании просветления. Мнётся, провожает унылым взглядом скрывающего за стеной воды счастливца в дождевике и приканчивает кофе, громко хлюпая остатками через стащенную у кассы соломинку.

До клуба он добирается вымокшим до белья; Намджун встречает его злым и взволнованным «дебила кусок», и Джексону неожиданно остро хочется ляпнуть в ответ: «Люби меня».

Джексон молчит, но Намджун будто всё-равно что-то такое читает в нём, потому в следующую секунду Джексон осознаёт себя уткнувшимся носом в мягкую линялую ткань футболки и замирает, весь обращаясь в чувства и ощущения.

С козырька его кепки капает, если не сказать – течёт, футболка моментально пропитывается насквозь. От Намджуна пахнет мылом и зубной пастой, и чем-то неуловимо домашним. Он дышит ровно и глубоко, гораздо глубже, чем обычно, а у Джексона рёбра ходят, как после спринтерского забега – длиной в два квартала под ливнем, ага. Намджун ворчит «я же говорил: дождь будет» и сильнее вдавливает кулак между лопаток, и Джексон действительно начинает припоминать что-то такое, но оно не важно, совсем не важно, потому что сейчас ему тепло, уютно и хорошо так, что плохо.

Иногда, в самые поганые секунды упаднических настроений Джексону кажется, что лучше бы Намджун его динамил. Или послал. Ещё там, в Инчхоне, сказал: «Джексон, нет». Или: «Джексон, нельзя». Или: «Джексон, иди нахуй». Джексон бы пошёл. Ему было бы хреново, хреново и больно, но он бы пережил. Не нежная барышня. Но Намджун не гонит, не посылает, Намджун добрый и немного дурной, и любит всё необычное так же сильно, как Джексон.

Утешает мысль, что Намджун, в отличие от, не инфантил ни разу. Намджун просчитывает всё на три, на десять шагов вперёд, он точно знает, что и для чего делает, и если он разрешает Джексону остаться рядом, значит Джексон зачем-то ему да нужен. Надежда – такая паскудная тварь.

Обо всём этом Джексон думает, уже будучи вытолканным в душ под аккомпанемент фальшиво-недовольного «ты холодный пиздец и весь пол залил». Мышцы отогрелись и почти не ноют, голову словно набили ватой. Джексон прислоняется виском к кафелю, вставая так, чтобы вода била в грудь по касательной, и отстранёно наблюдает, как мелкая россыпь капель ровно покрывает всю кожу, как причудливая чешуя. Некстати вспоминается, как он стоял в той же позе неделей ранее, снаружи, и слушал, как Намджун дрочит.

Не то чтобы Джексон что-то такое планировал. Он просто шёл в студию, а душевая на этаже одна, с выходом в коридор, и слышимость тут... Джексон как шёл, так и споткнулся.

Что ж, по крайней мере теперь он точно знает, как звучит Намджун в момент оргазма, и это покруче всех порно-роликов вместе взятых. У Джексона где-то между ушами, минуя мозг, до сих мечется эхо этого низкого тягучего звука. У Джексона исправно встаёт всякий раз, стоит прислушаться к этому эху внутри себя, и вся его деятельная натура требует решить уже это хоть как-нибудь.

Джексон смазывает ладонью водную чешую и решает, что подрочить – вариант ничем не хуже прочих.

* * *

Если спросить, кто в мире номер один по маскировке, наблюдению и вообще Бэтмен, Джексон без ложной скромности первым изобразит танец победителя. Но бывает... бывает, ему кажется, что Намджун – этот гений доморощенный – понимает куда больше, чем демонстрирует.

Намджун без зазрения совести тырит один из наушников Джексона себе и продолжает идти бок о бок, покачивая в такт своей белобрысой башкой.

Намджун невозмутимо складывает на него свои длиннющие руки-ноги и трогает – естественно, ненавязчиво, гораздо чаще, чем делал это в Корее. Хотя продолжает корчить рожи и ворчать, когда Джексон виснет на нём коалой в ответ, но искренности в этом ворчании и раньше было чуть меньше, чем нифига.

Намджун ничего не говорит, когда Джексон, внимательно следя за реакцией, тянет руки к святая святых – блокнотам с лирикой; разве что не сводит ответного внимательного взгляда всё то время, что Джексон читает в путанных строках-схемах чужие зарифмованные мысли.

Намджун не прогоняет – тогда, в ту самую ночь, когда Джексон выбирается из душа на нетвёрдых ногах и забирается в узкую намджунову койку, подгребает её владельца под бок и посильнее сжимает руки. Он старается действовать нарочито бескомпромиссно и уверенно, готовый чуть что обернуть всё в шутку, но Намджун будто бы и не удивляется вовсе – опять что-то бурчит, гладит Джексона по голому влажному плечу и проваливается обратно в дрёму.

Тогда-то Джексона и посещает шальная мысль: возможно, это то самое, что искал он? Ответный знак?

* * *

Всё получается случайно, неожиданно и довольно нелепо.

Джексон не так себе всё представлял.

Они вроде как играют в пляжный волейбол со своими соседями, но на самом деле больше валяют дурака. Намджун в спорте такая же ходячая катастрофа, что в танцах, а Юджи с Дайчи словно встали не с той ноги – тормозят адски, почти не разговаривают, разве что лбами не бьются на приёме. Не ушатывай они Джексона до седьмого пота ранее, тот бы в жизни не поверил, что вот это – таланты японских универских, сосланные в Штаты по обмену за боевые заслуги.

– Что с вами не так? – первым не выдерживает Намджун, повисая на сетке и с любопытством разглядывая в очередной раз облажавшуюся парочку.

Джексон пользуется передышкой, чтобы хлебнуть воды, и выплёвывает её фонтаном, когда честный, непосредственный Юджи отвечает с фырканьем:

– Мы утром поцеловались, и теперь нам типа неловко.

Дайчи стонет и зарывается пальцами в волосы, и Джексон уверен, что в малиновом цвете его лица виноваты отнюдь не краски заката. Он украдкой бросает взгляд на Намджуна, но тот продолжает покачиваться, цепляясь пальцами за сетку, и улыбается миролюбиво и вполне благодушно, словно не услышал только что ничего из ряда вон. У Джексона как-то иррационально тяжелеет внизу живота и сосёт под ложечкой, а Намджун перехватывает его взгляд, и какое-то ужасное мгновение Джексону кажется, что тот сейчас выдаст что-нибудь в духе «давно пора», но... Без «но», Намджун что-то такое и выдаёт:

– По вам заметно, – и лыбится, как хренов Будда.

«Благословляю вас, дети мои, – звучит эпитафией в голове Джексона, – аминь, бро».

Чёрт возьми. Чёрт возьми, жизнь его к таким поворотам не готовила, но.

Джексон чувствует, что рот сам собой начинает расползаться в какой-то неадекватной ухмылке. А в голове Юджи, видимо, щёлкает очередной переключатель, потому что тот с раздражённо-громким «да ради всего святого!» засасывает Дайчи прямо средь бела... окей, море, закат, вся эта тема и впрямь располагает. Джексон тихо гиенит, и хорошо, что шоу длится каких-то пару секунд, потому что ему сейчас совсем не хочется отвлекаться. Ему хочется – так же или хотя бы упасть спиной на ещё тёплый песок и всё хорошенько обдумать. Но Намджун уже бросает полувопросительное «играем» и прокручивает в руках мяч, и Джексон даёт себе время до вечера.

По крайней мере, они теперь все играют на равных – одинаково криворуко.

* * *

– Вот только ты так мог, – говорит Джексон, наблюдая из своего угла за поправляющим фиксатор Намджуном.

У того несколько пальцев намертво обмотаны тейпом и чёрная фиксирующая перчатка поверх. Выбить самому себе пальцы на подаче – это действительно нужно иметь карму Намджуна, Джексон даже не знал, что так вообще бывает.

– Давай в следующий раз пропишем тебе «грацию»? Вдруг сработает?

Намджун кидает в него смятой в шар упаковкой из-под сэндвича, Джексон кривится – «фуу, эти твои манеры» – и открывает рот, чтобы высказать этому животному всё о культуре быта и воспитании, но мгновенно затыкается, стоит Намджуну упасть на его кровать. Джексон чувствует бедром тепло его тела и подбирается весь, усаживаясь поудобнее.

– Намджуни?

Намджун ерошит волосы пятернёй и подгибает под себя одну ногу, задумчиво жуёт полную нижнюю губу – привычка, в которую Джексон втайне влюблён и за которую же хочет надавать Намджуну по этим самым губам, чтобы не устраивал порно-спектакли без предупреждения. Это ведь Джексон уже учёный и почти привыкший, а кому-то с менее устойчивой психикой может и нехорошо стать.

Мысли снова начинает заносить в отвлечённом направлении, но Намджун кладёт ладонь на его колено, привлекая внимание, заглядывает в глаза, и в вид у него в этот момент настолько нежно-виноватый, что чувство опасности в Джексоне просто в голос орёт: Намджун сейчас опять выкинет какую-нибудь херь вроде фокуса со Штатами, отожжёт так, что Джексону после только и останется, что посыпать голову пеплом.

Так что Джексон без раздумий делает то, что велит ему инстинкт самосохранения: отжигает первым.

Губы у Намджуна оказываются шероховатыми и потрескавшимися, но очень-очень мягкими. Джексон цепляется за эту мысль всеми силами, потому что если перестанет – рискует огрести реальностью и последствиями, и, господи, как же хочется по-настоящему и с языком, и... Джексон чуть микроинфаркт не схватывает, когда Намджун осторожно, почти целомудренно прихватывает его губу своими. Замирает так на пару секунд и всё-таки отстраняется.

Джексону хочется взвыть, хочется ещё, хочется прижать замёрзшие ладони к горячим бокам – или хотя бы спрятать их под мышками, скрестив руки на груди, но страшно даже взгляд поднять. Необъяснимо – почему. Ему же ответили? Его не ударили, не послали; ему ответили – он счастлив должен быть, нет? Какого дьявола тогда внутренности крутит так, словно он сделал то, чего не должен был, и сейчас отхватит за это с лихвой?

Намджун прислоняется лбом ко лбу, зовёт по имени, просит:

– Джексон, открой глаза.

Джексон мотает головой и тут же морщится – жест слишком детский. Но он продолжает упрямо жмуриться, и, чёрт, зря, зря-зря-зря, потому что оказывается постыдно не готов к внезапной атаке щекоткой с фланга.

Намджун валит его на спину и не даёт никаких поблажек и шансов вывернуться, пока из глаз Джексона не начинают течь слёзы, а сам он почти захлёбывается смехом вперемешку с руганью и угрозами.

– Ты визжал, – склабится эта сволочь, триумфально восседая на Джексоне верхом.

– Ах ты подлый, коварный... – поражается Джексон, прерываясь, только чтобы перевести дыхание. – Хитрый, наглый, сукин...

– Эй.

– Подлый...

– Ты повторяешься.

– Заткнись, – отмахивается и пытается сдуть со лба взмокшую чёлку. Бестолку. – Учти, я отдышусь и потребую сатисфакции.

– Сам заткнись, – передразнивает Намджун.

Он тоже тяжело дышит, но быстро успокаивается, широкая улыбка постепенно тает, а глаза снова становятся серьёзными. У Джексона как-то нехорошо дёргает в груди, и вдвойне нехорошо становится от осознания, что его руки каким-то магическим образом оказались у Намджуна на икрах, и сейчас то ли придерживают, то ли наглаживают – совершенно самопроизвольно, без всякого Джексона на то одобрения.

Джексон медленно и глубоко вздыхает, смиренно ожидая вынесения приговора, но Намджун просто молча скатывается с него и устраивается головой на плече. И Джексон окончательно перестаёт понимать что-либо.

«Чёрт с тобой, – устало думает он, сдаваясь. Игры разума и стратегии никогда не были его сильной стороной, Джексон привык больше полагаться на интуицию, а значит... – Будем импровизировать».

Он аккуратно вытягивает руку, на которой лежит Намджун, и также аккуратно устраивает её у того на пояснице. Вполне невинно. Скашивает взгляд, убеждаясь, что всё действительно в порядке и ещё – что Намджун не придавил сам себе пострадавшую кисть, но та мирно покоится у него на бедре.

– Я не так себе всё представлял, – неожиданно даже для себя признаётся Джексон и больше чувствует, нежели слышит удивлённый вздох.

По его представлениям в эпизоде признания обязательно должны были участвовать шоколад, цветы и рубашка с шикарным вырезом – в идеале, или захламлённая студия, пиво и лирика хриплым шёпотом – в более реалистичном раскладе. Хотя цветы бы он в любом случае притащил. Ещё притащит...

Джексон болтает всё подряд по наитию и принимает за хороший знак то, что Намджун всё ещё не вытолкал его из собственной койки. Но в поток мысли всё равно вклинивается со своим ценным:

– Не люблю цветы.

Джексон тычет пальцами ему под рёбра натренированным на Джинёне жестом.

– Тогда шоколад.

– Я не сладкоежка.

– Я знаю.

Больше пререканий не следует, и Джексон тоже молчит, пялясь в светлую взъерошенную макушку. Волосы уже начали отрастать – у корней совсем тёмные. Джексону, наверное, тоже не помешает подкраситься. Или вовсе сменить цвет. На что-нибудь яркое и насыщенное.

– Джексон?

– Не ломай кайф, – просит Джексон, снова закрывая глаза. – Нормально же лежим.

– Ты не понимаешь.

Голос у Намджуна слишком спокойный, слишком взрослый, у Джексона он, честно говоря, уже в печёнках. С самой Кореи Намджун ведёт себя так, словно познал дзен, хотя по идее именно за ним и тащился на другой конец света. Джексону это не нравится нихрена, потому что он чувствует, словно что-то упускает, словно безнадёжно опаздывает и отстаёт, и его это пиздец задевает – Джексон должен быть первым. В крайнем случае: вторым после Намджуна или вторым для Намджуна – после музыки. Точка.

– Тогда объясни мне, потому что, блять, ты прав – я уже ни черта не понимаю.

Намджун приподнимается на локте, весь – уверенность в своей правоте и мягкое убеждение. Иногда Джексон обожает такого Намджуна. Иногда – бесится с него.

– Твоё место не здесь, – заходит тот со своих фирменных интонаций; Джексон обрывает их на корню:

– Меньше патетики.

...И мысленно удовлетворённо хмыкает, когда Намджун раздражённо закатывает глаза, разом теряя в пафосе.

– Ты не сможешь остаться.

– Тебе тоже не нужно.

– Я хочу быть в этом уверен.

Джексон хмурится. Не понимает. Кажется – вот оно, но...

– А сейчас не уверен? – Намджун кивает. – Что не нужна Америка? – Качает головой. – Что нужна Корея?

Намджун наклоняется к его лицу, снова чуть не утыкаясь лбом, и объясняет, как маленькому, очень доверительно:

– Мне нужна уверенность в том, что Рэп Монстр – это тот, кем я хочу быть.

Джексону кажется: начиная с момента прилёта, сейчас они разговаривают впервые.

Он кивает, глядя Намджуну в глаза. Понимает. Вроде бы понимает.

* * *

У Намджуна средний и безымянный пальцы на правой руке по-прежнему обмотаны тейпом, а большой и указательный – пластырями. Кошачьи царапины на запястьях – следы заигрываний с дворовым котом – пересекают проступающие вены. Синие следы от ручки на подушечках и у ногтей.

Джексону нравится рассматривать его руки – чисто с эстетической стороны. И размышлять о том, что это отличная шутка – ломать всё, что сломать можно, но создавать потрясающую музыку. Уметь трогать кончиками пальцев чужие души.

Впрочем, представлять эти руки на собственных шее, животе и местах более интересных не менее приятно.

– Над чем работаешь? – Джексон заглядывает через плечо, но читать не пытается, просто дразнит.

У Джексона все последние дни на душе розовая весна, которой плевать на календарный август. Джексон впервые позволяет себе надеяться – не болезненно и через не хочу, а с полной отдачей, с томительно-сладким предвкушением.

Джексон улыбается каждому встречному на утренней пробежке и на обратном пути делает крюк в Старбакс за тройной дозой фраппе для Намджуна, который проснётся хорошо если к обеду, и выбранной наугад вкусняшкой для себя.

Джексон пишет на лопатке Намджуна «грация», а чуть пониже «телёнка», и весь остаток вечера с удовольствием выпрашивает прощение, но так, чтоб не подставиться под щекотку возмездия.

Джексон прячет все намджуновы футболки и худи, подмигивает Юджи на удивленное «О, у вас парные шмотки? Уверен, что видел на тебе эту майку» и вовсю веселится, когда тот скрывается за своей дверью, из-за которой тут же доносится: «Дайчи, ты только послушай, чё придумал!».

Джексон балдеет, когда Намджун разминает ему плечи, азартно спорит чья очередь выбирать ужин и покупать мороженое, вовсю троллит Джинёна и Марка, оставляя в чате туманные сообщения и подмигивающие смайки. Радует фанов селками втрое чаще обычного, слушает подсунутые плей-листы и второй раз целует Намджуна, когда тот дарит ему снепбек с маленькой стилизованной монограммой на козырьке. На большее – пока что – не претендует, ему в самом деле оказывается достаточно знать, что можно. Достаточно перехватывать долгие заинтересованные взгляды, когда Намджун думает, что он не видит, и гордо-восхищённые, когда Джексон фристайлит на улицах. Иногда Намджун присоединяется и читает сам, и в такие моменты Джексону всё же – хочется.

И он таки притаскивает однажды цветы – бело-розовые маргаритки; Намджун фейспалмит и грозится выкинуть их, как только Джексон отвернётся, но не выкидывает и даже меняет стаканчики из-под кофе, которые использует вместо вазы, когда те начинают протекать. А потом сам вручает Джексону плюшевого единорога. Гигантского розового единорога с пластиковыми глазами и вышитым на плюшевой жопе сердечком.

Джексон аж застывает посреди людского потока, когда понимает, что вот сейчас – они друг за другом ухаживают. Взаимно. И ему хорошеет всякий раз, как он просто думает этом.

– У тебя опять это выражение.

Джексон смаргивает, снова фокусируясь на Намджуне. Тот косит на него тёмным глазом, но недовольным не выглядит, скорее любопытным.

– Какое?

– Глупое.

Театрально схватиться за сердце, отвлечь внимание, а потом провести удушающий захват, переходящий в обнимашки – дело давно отточенной техники. Джексону никогда не надоест.

– Так что ты там говорил? – переспрашивает он, отсмеявшись и притираясь щекой к виску Намджуна.

Тот откидывается Джексону на грудь и ведёт шеей, поудобнее устраивая голову на плече. Шевелит пальцем россыпь стружки карандаша на столе – Джексон отвлекается на движение и только поэтому не сразу улавливает смысл слов.

Намджун говорит:

– Работаю над нашей песней.

В действительности где-то там внутри Джексон уже знает, у него, в конце концов, серо-буро-малиновый пояс по чтению Намджуна, но он всё равно уточняет, нервно дёргая уголками рта:

– Вашей с парнями?

– Нет. Нашей.

И как-то так получается, что весь обширный словарный запас Джексона на нескольких языках уменьшается до нуля, так что он просто целует Намджуна в третий раз.

* * *

Джексон всего лишь поправляет Намджуну чёлку, когда тот делает это: целует его в центр ладони. Сперва сухо прижимается губами, согревая кожу дыханием, а затем касается языком. Между растопыренных пальцев Джексон видит, как блестят его глаза под полуприкрытыми веками.

Намджун ведёт языком выше и высовывает дальше, чтобы лизнуть тонкую кожу между пальцев. Джексон думает: «Сукин сын, это был мой фетиш», а потом вкладывает пальцы Намджуну в рот и – да, кажется, у него появился новый образ для коротания томных вечеров в душе. Хотя он надеется, что надобность в них отпадёт вовсе.

– Вот и поговорили о высоком искусстве, – вздыхает он с наигранным сожалением.

– Заебался трепаться об искусстве и дрочить на твой светлый лик в душе. – Намджун прикусывает подушечки пальцев и улыбается как ни в чём не бывало, хотя Джексону даже в полумраке комнаты видно, как темнеют у него кончики ушей.

Джексон стонет, чувствуя, как у самого кровь приливает к лицу и не только, и старается не сболтнуть пошлую шуточку о том, не начал ли Намджун носить с собой микрофон в кармане.

Они снова валяются на его кровати, Намджун лежит сверху, тяжёлый, взъерошенный и ленивый, и Джексону в равной степени хочется обвить его всеми конечностями и пролежать так вечность и – вдавить в матрас и взять всё, что Намджун согласится дать ему. Ни больше, ни меньше.

Джексон разводит ноги и обхватывает ими Намджуна за поясницу, прижимает к себе, пока тот выцеловывает его шею, сильно и мокро. Прикусывает мочку и перекатывает серёжки на языке – Джексон слышит, как те с характерно металлическим звуком звякают о зубы. Ещё Джексон слышит, как начинает сбоить собственный пульс и как учащается дыхание Намджуна, – всё это перекрывает даже доносящуюся с первого этажа музыку. Он гладит Намджуна по спине сверху вниз прямо поверх футболки, подцепляет её за край и требовательно дёргает до тех пор, пока до Намджуна не доходит.

Футболку с Джексона он стягивает, видно, чтобы и самому не обидно было. Джексон этот незначительный факт едва замечает, потому что проваливается в тёмный голодный взгляд, и вся способность соображать проваливается вместе с ним.

Намджун увлекает его в поцелуй и плавно ведёт ладонями по бокам, гладит большими пальцами поджимающийся живот. Вырисовывает какие-то узоры, целует ключицы и снова шею – почти невесомо. Намджун ласковый и невыносимо нежный, Джексон плавится и дуреет под каждым прикосновением, стоны перехватывает спазмами ещё в горле, оставляя ему только сиплые, сорванные выдохи. Самого его едва хватает на то, чтобы вслепую гладить спину – взмокшую в районе поясницы и шершавую в районе лопаток из-за сходящей хны, – перебирать короткие колкие волосы на затылке и трогать всюду, куда дотянется.

У него даже ресурсов на волнение не остаётся.

Джексон как-то не так себе всё представлял. Хотя казалось бы – пора уже привыкнуть, что кое-кто хронически не вписывается ни в рамки, ни в дверные проёмы.

Когда Намджун отстраняется, Джексон чуть инстинктивно не дёргается следом, но тот сразу появляется в поле зрения, вопросительно заглядывает в глаза, и Джексону многих сил стоит не стукнуть его по умной, но временами такой тупой голове.

– Ну же, – хрипит он и рывком подаётся вверх, нетерпеливо кусая Намджуна за губу.

Тот тихо смеётся и шепчет «джаст релакс», а Джексон даже рассердиться на него не может за этот бесстыжий плагиат, потому что Намджун в пару движений ухитряется разобраться с болтами и взять его член в ладонь, и – господи-боже-да, да-да-да, вот это в точности так, как Джексон себе и представлял. Идеально.

Понимание, что и здесь его фантазии переплюнули, приходит, когда Намджун единым, каким-то феноменально грациозным – татушка-внушение подействовала, не иначе – движением стекает вниз, бросает на Джексона ещё один быстрый взгляд из-под встопорщенной чёлки и трогает губами. Неуверенно и осторожно, но так... Джексон, в общем-то, не против таких поворотов.

* * *

Джексон вовсе не моральный урод и не любитель портить момент, но кое-что никак не даёт ему покоя, зудя в подкорке и мешая его сахарно-ванильному счастью.

Он целует Намджуна под подбородком, приподнимается на вытянутых руках и долго рассматривает расслабленные черты лица: припухшие губы, короткую тёмную щёточку ресниц, ровный разлёт бровей и тёплые оранжевые блики, отбрасываемые заставкой забытого ноутбука. Дыхание размеренное, и Джексон ловит себя на малодушной надежде, что Намджун уже спит и не слышит его:

– У тебя раньше было?

Язык ворочается с трудом; Джексону одновременно любопытно и боязно, но в ответ он ждёт чего угодно, кроме спокойного:

– Было.

Намджун отвечает и только затем открывает глаза, он не выглядит ни недовольным вторжением на личную территорию, ни смущённым, только самую малость печальным, и Джексону приходится закусить губу, чтобы немедленно не завалить его вопросами: с кем, когда, как, почему я не знал, что случилось, почему у тебя глаза грустные? Он вдруг чувствует себя ужасно неловким, привычная стратегия поведения – твори фигню и делай вид, что так и надо, – кажется такой же неуместной, как игровой автомат посреди тишины парка, и он в душе не представляет, почему сейчас подумал об автоматах и тишине...

Намджун кладёт ладонь ему на затылок и ерошит волосы жестом, которым треплет за уши больших собак, встреченных вечером на пляже. Джексон проглатывает вопросы и разрывается между желанием податься назад, под ласку, или вперёд – к изогнутым в полуулыбке губам. Намджун – благослови господи его неуклюжую эмпатию – решает его муки простым нажатием ладони.

Намджун говорит, что было – давно, ещё до BTS. Что, может быть, Джексон слышал о нём. Что просто – не случилось.

Намджун говорит: «Я это пережил», и Джексон верит ему. Хочет пообещать: «Я буду лучше» и «Ты не пожалеешь», но некоторые вещи нужно просто делать.

Следующим утром из зеркала на него смотрит прямо-таки до неприличия счастливый тип, хоть лимон жуй, чтобы как-то приглушить это прущее изнутри довольство. С трудом верится, что когда-то было иначе, что какой-то месяц назад он не поставил бы на взаимность даже ста к одному.

Джексон с силой бьёт себя по щекам – те горят под прохладными ладонями – и приближается к зеркалу. Отражение внимательно смотрит на него в ответ – внимательно и очень знакомо. Мелькает одно воспоминание, другое, Джексон недоверчиво качает головой, но удержать разъезжающиеся в стороны губы не может. Те складываются в какую-то совершенно ненормальную улыбку, потому что – потому что Намджун вовсе не грустный и не печальный, Намджун влюблённый, и глаза у него вчера были точь-в-точь как у Джексона сейчас.

* * *

Последняя неделя августа знаменуется сухими грозами, покраской волос в цвет благородного бургунди и звонком Джебома. Тот расспрашивает обо всяких мелочах, рассказывает о делах группы и ничего не говорит напрямую, но по вдумчивому подбору слов Джексон понимает: время почти вышло.

Осень всегда приносит похолодание и много работы, а кредит его эгоизма уже на исходе.

Джексон думает об этом всё утро и каждый раз приходит к одному и тому же выводу. А в обед Намджун приводит его на Пирс. В будний день здесь гораздо спокойнее, но всё равно шумно и людно – достаточно, чтобы немного приглушить зарождающуюся внутри истерику.

Они устраиваются у ограждения и молчат, по очереди таская из пакетика мармеладных мишек. Джексону в кои-то веки молчание нравится – молчание, не обращающие на них внимания люди и нависающие над головой низкие тяжёлые облака, в сердцевине которых периодически что-то потрескивает. Мир вокруг словно зеркалит его настроение, хотя Намджун наверняка видит во всём этом что-то большее.

Джексон тоже пытается.

У покупающего газету грузного коренастого мужчины на спине лихое «сохраняй спокойствие и жги траву», а возле самого лотка на поводке дремлет бульдог с повязанным на складчатой шее клетчатым платком, похожим на кусок скатерти из итальянского ресторанчика. До Джексона долетают обрывки разговоров: о биржевых сводках, о пользе молока, о высоте волн этим утром на Венис-бич, спор о том, кто бы кого переговорил – Шерлок, Тони Старк или доктор Хаус. За его спиной шумит тёмное море, а под ногами ветер гоняет туда-сюда пустой бумажный стаканчик, который Джексон в конце концов останавливает ногой, мнёт и прицельным броском закидывает в урну. Намджун аплодирует и гудит что-то одобрительное.

– Тебя это вдохновляет, да? – спрашивает Джексон, не особо, впрочем, нуждаясь в ответе. – Люди? Я прочёл в интервью.

Намджун не поворачивается, но Джексон краем глаза видит, как уголок его рта приподнимается.

– Люди. Места. Цвета, звуки. Мне просто нравится наблюдать – как они двигаются, о чём говорят, как изменяется их мимика, чем отличаются и в чём похожи, это... да, это вдохновляет. – Он замолкает, рассеянно глядя куда-то сквозь людей, а затем достаёт из кармана наушники и протягивает Джексону. – Держи.

Намджун даёт ему послушать мелодию их будущей песни – Джексон узнаёт её с первых аккордов, черновые отрывки которых слышал ещё в студии, – а потом вполголоса начитывает свою партию. Джексон слушает, затаив дыхание, и уже прикидывает варианты, что следует поправить в собственных наработках, чтобы те легли идеальным продолжением.

– Хочу вокал, – говорит он, едва Намджун замолкает и вскидывает вопросительный взгляд. – В самом начале. Будет...

– Ладно.

О. Получается как-то слишком просто, так что Джексон уточняет на всякий случай:

– Твой вокал.

– Ладно.

– Ладно?

– Если ты правда хочешь.

Джексон кивает так, что чёлка хлопает его по лбу.

– Но никаких танцев. – Намджун суёт в рот последнего мишку и шелестит упаковкой.

Целится. Промазывает. Вздыхает и идёт подбирать.

Джексону становится смешно. Туго стянутая пружина под рёбрами ослабевает, а ожидание уже не отдаёт такой заунывной тоской, напротив – Джексон снова чувствует предвкушение, шипучее, как пузырьки газировки.

– Я уже не раз говорил: все только выиграют, если ты будешь стоять столбом и просто читать свой рэп.

Намджун фыркает и показывает средний палец, а Джексон ему – язык. Про столб он конечно лукавит – знает, что Намджун давно не парится риском показаться нелепым в своей неспособности изобразить что-то приличное за пределами одобренных тренером установок. Но ещё Джексон знает, что если разрешить ему двигаться в своем ритме, полностью оставив сцену на откуп – он эту сцену порвёт.

Он забирает чужой телефон и снова затыкает уши, ставит на повтор, слушает, вслушивается, на ходу продумывая собственные движения. Хореограф наверняка поставил бы лучше, но ему нравится двигаться так, как подсказывает тело. Намджун стоит чуть в стороне и покачивается в такт, хотя наушников нет. Но ему и не надо, у него вся музыка мира в голове, что уж говорить о собственно сочинённой.

* * *

Намджун сидит на полу: крохотный гибрид дивана и пуфика занял Джексон, а недо-кресло он доломал ещё на прошлой неделе – замену тому искать лень, даже вниз спуститься спросить про какой-нибудь завалящий табурет лень, это же не предмет первой необходимости и для сотворения музыки не нужен. Намджун серьёзный, закопавшийся в распечатки дорог штатов, от которых не отрывается, даже когда подаёт голос. Джексон понятия не имеет, зачем ему карты, – к машине его не подпустит ни один здравомыслящий гуманоид, да у него и прав-то нет. Хотя сейчас эти картографические изыскания волнуют Джексона в последнюю очередь.

Он чешет переносицу и бросает на пробу:

– Когда я тебя впервые увидел...

– ...то подумал, что я охуенный и тоже иностранец, и будет круто затусить вместе. Судьба, космос, соулмейты. Я помню, ты эту историю только глухим не рассказывал, да и тем объяснял на пальцах.

Джексон улыбается так широко, что моментально начинают ныть скулы. Ничего не может с собой поделать – он обожает эту историю, обожает собственные воспоминания и то, как Намджун начинает ёрничать, пытаясь прикрыть смущение.

– Это официальная версия, – кивает Джексон, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Намджун едва заметно, но всё же заинтересованно ведёт головой в его сторону. – На самом деле я подумал: этот чувак охуенный, но кто, чёрт возьми, пустил его на вечеринку смазливых мальчиков-зайчиков с такой-то рожей? Ему бы с микрофоном и флагом анархии наперевес, во всём чёрном, штурмовать арены и ломать мозги бедных неподготовленных слушателей с их нежным слухом. Или в андеграунд – к таким же непримиримым и жадным до свободы.

Ответный взгляд наживую полосует ему сердце. Но Джексона ждут в Сеуле через четыре дня, у него и так внутреннее кровотечение уже который день к ряду. И он, конечно, не сомневается: умница Намджун в конце концов и сам допрёт своим гениальным мозгом, но Джексону в последний раз хочется побыть эгоистом: если для того, чтобы подстегнуть соображалку, нужно пару раз ткнуть в самое нежное – он ткнёт, а потом подует и поцелует.

– За живое задел?

Намджун откладывает маркер с картами и переплетает пальцы, теперь уже полностью концентрируясь на Джексоне. Напряжённый весь: дотронься – наверняка шибанёт током.

– Ну а как тебе вечеринка мальчиков-зайчиков?

– А мы не обо мне говорим, но раз ты спросил: мне всё нравится. – Джексон даже улыбаться не перестаёт, только удивляется мимоходом, насколько легко складывается разговор. – Может быть, когда-нибудь эта роль и сцена станут мне тесными, и тогда я найду что-нибудь поинтереснее, но ты – ты своё амплуа уже почти перерос, тебе тесно уже сейчас. Только выбраться пока не по силам.

Намджун долго буравит его тяжёлым взглядом, но сдаётся первым. Закрывает глаза и откидывается головой на стену. Джексон ждёт терпеливо, Джексон – само терпение во плоти, лишь бы всё получилось, лишь бы он не сломал всё своей рисковой ставкой, хитрые планы ведь по-прежнему не его конёк. Если он просчитался...

– Ты не прав.

Намджун всё-таки красивый очень, когда такой – расстроенный, но непоколебимо уверенный, решивший для себя что-то. Хоть и бесит иногда этим – жуть, но и восхищает не меньше.

– Не прав?

– Тесно на этой сцене было всегда. Даже не тесно – душно скорее. – Он говорит медленно, подбирая каждое слово, и в глаза не смотрит. – Но я её не перерос, и вряд ли это случится скоро. И уж точно я бы не выжил один. – Он всё-таки переводит взгляд на Джексона, и у того нехорошим ознобом продирает по лопаткам от того, что он в нём видит. – Парни, к слову, ещё надерут тебе уши за «зайчиков».

Джексону впору бы засмеяться и снова впасть в модус весёлого и без комплексов, с которого взятки гладки, но тему надо дожать, поднимать её второй раз он вряд ли решится.

– Так что? Осознал, проникся, покаялся? Ханни, гоу хоум?

– А ты, значит, осознал раньше меня?

– Опять стрелки переводишь? – Джексон хмыкает и хлопает себя по карманам, находит искомое и кидает Намджуну пятидесятицентовую монетку. Поясняет довольно: – Особая магия, мой любящий всё усложнять друг. Когда подбрасываешь монетку – уже знаешь, какой ответ хочешь получить. Ты тоже знал, а я просто подкинул для тебя монетку. С вами, гениями, иначе никак.

Намджун таращится на него круглыми глазами с минуту, не меньше, и когда Джексон уже начинает беспокоиться, не сломал ли его случайно, – начинает громко и раскатисто ржать, вздрагивая всем телом и хлопая себя по колену. У Джексона от этой картины снова ломит скулы.

– Это на тебя покраска волос так повлияла? – всё ещё посмеиваясь, тянет Намджун и поднимается на ноги. – Я так-то скептичен к подобного рода шуткам, сам понимаешь, – он указывает взглядом на собственную вытравленную до белизны челку, – но в твоём случае готов признать, что это имеет смысл.

– Скотина ты, – совсем не обижается Джексон. – Неблагодарная.

У него с плеч словно небосвод сняли, и хорошо, что он уже сидит. Ему, конечно, и так перепало намного больше, чем можно было надеяться, и он готов платить за предоставленный шанс соответственно, но честное слово, лучше уж репетиции двадцать пять часов в сутки и подъём по расписанию, чем чужие породистые тараканы. Одними обнимашками Намджун точно не отделается.

– Когда я тебя впервые увидел, – шепчет Намджун и замолкает, остановившись в считанных сантиметрах и нависая.

Джексон подаётся вперёд, обнимает его колени и тянет на себя. Намджун не сопротивляется. Опускается сверху, елозит, сдавливая бёдра коленями, с которых Джексон так и не убрал рук. Обнимает за шею, запуская пальцы за ворот футболки, и бодается в висок, обжигая ухо дыханием.

– Когда я тебя впервые увидел, то подумал: этот тип запросто мозг вынесет. И гляди-ка...

* * *

Татуировки со спины Намджуна почти сошли – только кое-где остались слабые контуры, как кофейная гуща на дне чашки. Джексону всё равно нравится обводить их пальцами и пробовать языком. Нравится трогать синяки, рандомно рассыпанные по всему телу – у локтя, на бедре, плечах, даже щиколотке – и это при том, что и половина из них не его рук дело, а ведь он старается, пока ещё можно.

Ему нравится, как Намджун шипит, когда он прихватывает и засасывает кожу; нравится, как Намджун стонет, когда Джексон перестаёт дразниться и скользит внутрь пальцами; нравится, как Намджун дышит, когда уже на грани.

С Намджуном у обычно живущего порывами и сиюминутным Джексона скилл брать нахрапом отказывает, а ещё ему всё в новинку, ему интересно и любопытно, какая будет реакция, если погладить тут или поцеловать там, каким резонансом отзовётся собственное тело. Он столько ждал, что, получив, не отказывает себе ни в чём, тем более Намджун не возражает нисколько, льнёт к рукам и легко заводится, такой же голодный и жадный. Отзывчивый, нетерпеливый, чувствительный очень, Джексон мурлычет всё это ему на ухо, потому что держать в себе не в состоянии, так его распирает, а Намджун от каждого слова вспыхивает, как спичка. Смутить его вообще легче лёгкого, чем Джексон и пользуется по полной, даже если сам при этом краснеет ничуть не меньше.

Джексон целует за ухом, облизывает мочку и мнёт ладонями так удобно ложащуюся в них задницу. Полной грудью вдыхает терпко-солёный запах и давится им же, когда Намджун шире разводит ноги, подаётся бёдрами вверх. Шепчет «Джексон». Шепчет «ну же». Хочет добавить что-то ещё, но тоже сбивается, мотает головой и ловит Джексона за шею, утягивая в поцелуй. Ёрзает непрестанно, то и дело притираясь вплотную, кожей к коже, Джексону удивительно, как от этого трения искры не сыплются во все стороны.

– Сделаешь кое-что для меня? – Джексон выдыхает слова в крохотный зазор между губами, дожидается лёгкого «конечно» и просит: – Просто полежи так.

Ему хочется медленно-медленно, много и по-живому, чтобы горячо и влажно от испарины, чтобы прочувствовать всё по-максимуму, чтобы Намджун подставлялся и изнывал. Чтобы ему было хорошо – так же, как Джексону.

Он начинает со ступни, массирует сухую, огрубевшую кожу пятки и легко пробегается пальцами по всей длине, заставляя Намджуна дёрнуть ногой и заворчать.

– Ага, – ухмыляется Джексон и жестом требует вернуть имущество обратно, а получив желаемое, целует выпирающую косточку и обводит её языком, продолжая посмеиваться.

Его ужасно всё это забавляет и увлекает – и отвлекает, не позволяя свалиться в горячечное марево желания. Он гладит Намджуна по колену, гладит тонкую чувствительную кожу с внутренней стороны бедра, намеренно обделяет вниманием член, обводит очертания рёбер, трогает затвердевшие соски, трогает ключицу. Прижимает раскрытую ладонь к плоскому животу и слушает, как тот напрягается в такт тяжёлому дыханию.

– Что ты делаешь? – Намджун зарывается пальцами в его волосы, царапая короткими ногтями кожу головы. Смотрит при этом в потолок, а не на Джексона, и продолжает шевелить губами даже замолчав.

– Люблю тебя, – рвётся с губ прежде, чем Джексон успевает придумать другой вариант, и он поспешно-насмешливо добавляет: «обожаю», но Намджун под ним даже не напрягается, напротив, тихо смеётся и стопой гладит Джексона по ноге, а потом сжимает руку в волосах и тянет вверх, к себе.

Целует в уголок рта и спрашивает:

– Сделаешь кое-что для меня? – у него скулы пунцовые, и Джексон кивает хотя бы из любопытства.

Намджун кивает в ответ, накрывает его ладонь своей и ведёт вниз, заставляет обхватить член и несколько раз сильно двинуть кулаком, размазывая смазку. Жмурится и стонет на низкой ноте, и Джексон так залипает на его выставленном напоказ горле, что приходит в себя, только чувствуя стальную хватку на запястье. Намджун снова тянет его за руку, ещё ниже, до тех пор, пока под пальцами не оказывается плотно сжатый вход. Джексон вскидывается моментально и видит такой адище в его взгляде, что не остаётся никаких сомнений: в оставшиеся дни они из кровати не выберутся.

* * *

Джексон не хочет уезжать.

Он ужасно соскучился по парням, Сеулу, ставшему ему вторым домом, даже по работе, студии и стаффу, даже по диванным подушкам с символикой группы в гостиной общежития. Он понимает всё это разумом, но, наверное, существует какой-то синдром, заставляющий сентиментально цепляться за последние дни и часы отпуска с утроенным сожалением.

Тем более, Намджун с ним не летит.

Намджун, ублюдок такой, выбрал идеальный момент, когда у Джексона не осталось сил даже скулить, когда он был готов согласиться на что угодно – вообще на что угодно, лишь бы кончить. Намджун замер, натянув его до упора, уже знакомым жестом ткнулся лбом в лоб и торопливо зашептал:

– Только не истери. Я задержусь здесь на пару дней. Нужно... мне нужны эти пара дней, окей? Не смотри так, обещаю, что вернусь, а ты пообещай, что не станешь делать глупости, хорошо? Кивни, если обещаешь.

Джексону ничего в жизни не стоило стольких усилий, как просто удержать голову прямо, но ту словно какой-то потусторонней силой неумолимо тянуло вниз, тяжёлую, до краёв наполненную красным цветом, растерянностью и возбуждением. Намджун сосредоточенно глазел сверху и так же сосредоточенно грыз собственную губу, и не двигался, пока Джексон не кивнул, прохрипев что-то вроде «убийство в состоянии аффекта считается за глупость?». И, в общем-то, его даже в слабохарактерности обвинить нельзя – сложно проявлять характер, когда твои ноги весьма недвусмысленно закинуты на чужие плечи.

И всё же Джексон упрямится до последнего. В конце концов, он ведь обещал не делать глупостей, а в желании проследить, чтобы некий идиот сдержал собственное слово, ничего глупого нет. Если поменять билеты и поставить уже перед фактом...

Когда он на секунду – лишь на секунду! – задумывается об этом всерьёз, снова звонит Джебом, вернее – менеджер с телефона Джебома. Загробным голосом изъявляет волю директора: мол, или Джексон возвращается завтра, или может не возвращаться вовсе. Кажется, не шутит. А появившийся-таки на линии Джебом добавляет, что Джинён и Бэмбэм уже поделили между собой его гардероб – бьёт, сволочь, ниже пояса. Джексон от него такого не ожидал, но Джексон вполне понимает намёки космоса.

Он долго ноет из-за не влезающих в чемодан подарков и шмоток, но не ревёт, когда стискивает Юджи в объятьях. Юджи демонстративно заламывает руки и заверяет, что будет писать и скучать, особенно по урокам английского, совместными просмотрам Ванписа и джексоновым завываниям в душе, а Дайчи спокойно протягивает ладонь – рукопожатие у него оказывается крепкое, отчего-то вызывающее ассоциацию со скреплёнными сургучом письмами.

С Намджуном он не прощается принципиально. И в аэропорт провожать запрещает: говорит, что тогда точно расплачется как девчонка, и ни разу не врёт. Намджун не спорит. Он с самого утра ходит со сложным лицом, словно решает в голове многоуровневые уравнения, собирает плечами-руками-коленями все углы и умудряется уляпать соусом любимую футболку. Но он улыбается, когда подъезжает такси, и обнимает первым. Джексон чувствует его улыбку и шёпот кожей, и это отлично отвлекает от того, как внутри всё противно скрежещет и барахлит, как в разлаженном, проржавевшем насквозь механизме.

Время между последним «свидимся» и огнями международного терминала в иллюминаторе проходит параллельным курсом, отдельно от Джексона. Рейс ночной, и соседнее сидение гордо занимает Пинки-Джуни – плюшевый единорог, а в памяти непонятно к чему намертво засели распечатки карт и прогноз погоды на неделю в Нью-Йорке, услышанный по радио в такси. Нью-Йорк обещало затопить месячной нормой осадков, а в Лос-Анджелесе с набухшего неба до сих пор не пролилось ни капли.

Джексон опускает шторку, вжимается в неё виском и слушает разговоры бортпроводниц – его ряд в конце бизнес-класса, совсем рядом с выходом. Посадку задерживают, потому что у какого-то придурка возникли проблемы с багажом. Джексон бы очень хотел на место этого чувака, хотел бы, чтобы хоть что-то пошло не так, но с его багажом и документами всегда полный порядок. Хотя он знает того, с кого обязательно сталось бы влипнуть в нечто подобное...

Джексон обдумывает эту мысль.

Откидывается обратно на спинку кресла, закрывает глаза, снова обдумывает. Слышит очередное «добро пожаловать на борт» и возню в проходе.

Звуки шагов затихают совсем рядом, хлопает верхняя полка, а потом кто-то без спросу теснит Пинки-Джуни, которого Джексон сразу устраивает со стороны окна, локтем прижимая к себе. Он чувствует запахи салонной кожи и чего-то неуловимо домашнего; старается держать морду кирпичом, правда старается, но улыбка сама растягивает губы – дурная и очень счастливая.

– Ты опоздал, – обвиняет он, так и не решаясь открыть глаза.

Испугаться обмануться даже не успевает – справа незамедлительно раздаётся:

– Прости, – в котором вины вот просто ни на грамм. – У какого-то придурка возникли проблемы с багажом, там дофига народу на ушах стоит.

Джексон от неожиданности открывает глаза и оборачивается – Намджун скалится беззаботно и подмигивает:

– Я же налегке, ты забыл?

– Джуни-Намджуни, – тянет Джексон, угрожающе и восхищённо одновременно, – где мой вкусный кофе с корицей?

Намджун, словно только того и ждал, жестом фокусника демонстрирует ему на ладони облитый глазурью маффин, и, конечно же, именно в этот момент оживает бортовая связь; Намджун пугается, и от неминуемого знакомства со всеми поверхностями в пределах досягаемости маффин спасает исключительно молниеносная реакция Джексона.

– Поверить не могу. – Он облизывает угодивший-таки в глазурь палец и наставляет его на Намджуна, старательно не замечая, как у того темнеют глаза. – Признайся: ты это всё специально, никто не способен проворачивать настолько нелепые и потрясные выходки по чистой случайности!

Он, вообще-то, настроен весьма решительно, и, даже если Намджун действительно передумал в последний момент, даже если он передумал из-за Джексона или его разобиженной морды, преступлением было бы спускать столько угробленных нервов за одну несчастную взятку. Джексон не такой, у него есть амбиции.

Так что да, он настроен решительно, решительно и серьёзно, но, блин, ему просто нечего противопоставить этим грёбаным обезоруживающим ямочкам.

– У тебя есть шоколадный кекс, – жмёт плечами Намджун, с третьей попытки застёгивает-таки ремень и находит ладонь Джексона между сидениями, – и я. Что ещё тебе надо?

И уж на эту наглость Джексону есть, что ответить...

– Нам нужен мир, – напевает он, сжимая пальцы, – и желательно весь.

 

_© 20-30/03/17_


End file.
